


Got a voice in my head and I'm wondering if I am me or something else

by Aster_417



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e08 The Dark Red Caper, F/F, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Loss of Control, Love Confessions, Memory Alteration, My First Fanfic, Season/Series 04, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_417/pseuds/Aster_417
Summary: *Spoiler alert for season 4 finale and To steal or not to steal ( this one only a bit )//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////“Don’t you remember me? I’m your friend. Jules.” Who is this girl? NO! I don’t, can’t get distracted, I’m here for a reason.“The only Jules I care to befriend are the kind right over there.” Stop! Please don’t do it, please no!   She pushed Julia against the wall, the girl’s glasses fell off and she let out a painful grunt.orthe series finale expect Carmen is stuck in her own head while the 'evil' one is in control/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////This is my first fic and I've never ben good at POVs so it might be terrible
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Got a voice in my head and I'm wondering if I am me or something else

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fanfic I've ever finished writing and it's like 5am right now even though I started at 1am, what a night! This could be really bad I mean... POVs ain't my usual thing but gotta start somewhere right? Anyways feel free to destroy me in the comments and try to enjoy, also please feel free to correct all my mistakes because English ain't my first language... Almost forgot, grammar is not my strong suit

_Look at that it’s beautiful, the Eye of Vishnu. Here we are_ ~~_again_ ~~ _with it in my reach_ , “I’m feeling blue.”

“Carmen Sandiego!” ~~_Devineaux?_~~ A musculine voice said. Turning around she saw them ~~ _ACME_~~ _bluecoats._

“Please, step away from the gem.” Said ~~_Jules_~~ , the girl next to him, “Or you will?” _These bluecoats look as though they were afraid to hurt me, might as well have some fun._ ~~ _Oh gods, please don’t hurt them, please don’t hurt her…_~~ The two agents looked at each other, _hmm… they seem scared of what I might do, good._ _ ~~No, please stop!~~ __What is that noise?_ “Tell you what, I’ll make it easy for you.” Simply using her grappling hook, she avoided the smoke _~~sleeping gas~~ _coming from the two’s guns and kicked them both to the sides. ~~_Oh Jules, what am I doing?_~~

“Au revoir.” _The gem’s the priority now, I can deal with them later._ ~~_I hope Jules is okay, I don’t want to have hurt her…_ ~~ _Okay seriously, what is that voice?_ Just as she was about to continue what she started, ~~_Devineaux_ ~~ the idiot with the hair ran straight at her. Carmen kicked him in the stomach and he collapsed onto the floor in pain, _how come I didn’t kick them hard enough to pass out just now?_ _~~Oh thank the gods they’re fine… Is it possible to manipulate my own actions?~~ _ _~~Jules,~~ _ the one with the glasses tried shooting at her again resulting with Carmen dodging it and receiving a kick that landed her onto the floor. ~~_At least I didn't kill her?_ ~~

“Who hired you clowns?” _Can’t believe those idiots thought they could stop me, they are SO weak._ _~~Jules isn’t weak.~~ _ “Maybe next time you’ll think better of…” before she could finish she fell on the floor _courtesy of that bluecoat ._

“Haha!” the guy laughed satisfied that he tripped the crimson ghost. “Be careful not to harm her.” the girl ~~_Jules_ ~~ _said why does she care about me?_ ~~_Oh Jules, if you don’t I will. I can't control myself, I’m not in control._ ~~ _The hack was that? Who’s in my head?_

“So, you want to play rough?” _Two can play a game,_ “Uh… No?” said Chase as he backed away from the scarlet super thief. Just as she was about to punch him something, someone tackled her onto the ground, _why does she feel so familiar?_ _~~Jules… stop you’ll get hurt.~~ _

“Get… off!” Carmen pushed Julia to the side, _~~shit! Jules!~~ _ Just as the girl in red was about to question what was going on in her head the idiot threw himself into the air and toward her direction. _~~Devineaux! You idiot!~~ _Carmen rolled to the side and let him land face flat on the floor and immediately sent a kick to his face.

“Don’t you remember me? I’m your friend. Jules.” ~~_Oh Jules, I’m sorry. I can’t stop her, I can’t stop me. She’s in control, not me. I’m sorry._ ~~ _Who is this girl? If she really is the one the voice has been talking about, who is she… NO! I don’t, can’t get distracted, I’m here for a reason._

“The only Jules I care to befriend are the kind right over there.” _~~Stop! Please don’t do it, please no!~~ _ She pushed Julia against the wall, the girl’s glasses fell off and she let out a painful grunt. _~~Stop! NO!~~ ~~T~~ h ~~a~~ t_ _i ~~s~~_ _EN ~~OU~~ G ~~H~~_ _!_ _ST ~~O~~ P_ _H ~~U~~ RTI ~~N~~ G __HER!_ Carmen felt herself having a battle within her head, felt her memories, her ACTUAL memories flood back, felt her real self regain control.

“ Jules…” Carmen picked up the glasses on the floor and handed them to the girl in question. “ I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t stop myself, I couldn’t control myself. I’m so sorry…” having put her glasses on, Julia looked up the sight in front of her shocked her, the girl who was seemingly trying to kill her just a moment ago is now crying and looking so… broken. 

“Carmen…” Julia knew then, the girl in front of her now isn’t that monster anymore, it was her Carmen. The same Carmen who had sat with her on the train and returned the Magna Cartas, the same Carmen who had dragged her into a catwalk to save the Medicis and trusted her in getting them to safety, the same one who had lent Julia her coat and never asked for it back, the one who sent roses to Julia’s apartment, the one Julia had find herself to have fallen in love with.

The previously brainwashed girl looked at Julia and smiled weakly, still tired from the mental fight she had with herself and trying to recover from the crying merely a moment ago “Hey Jules…” Julia looked at her and smiled back, “ Hey Carmen, it’s okay, you’re you again, I knew that wasn't you, not really.” 

“How?” Carmen knew that her behavior was different but, how did Julia know? “ I knew, because when I looked into your eyes I couldn’t find the love, the kindness or the compassion that I saw in them before. Besides if you were going to steal for VILE again you would’ve told me, just like last time.” 

Carmen was dumbstruck, she didn’t know that Jules had paid attention to that, if she had known she might have… “I’m sorry Jules, can you ever forgive me?” _please say yes, I couldn’t live with myself if..._

Julia just continued to smile at her, “I told you I knew it wasn’t you, there is nothing to forgive. You’re Carmen Sandiego, you are the most compassionate person I know, you care so much about other people and you’re always so selfless. That’s why I- That’s why you’re you.” Julia was now panicking, she had not meant for that to slip out. Carmen stared at Julia replaying the scene that had just happened, the words left unspoken. Without a doubt in mind the girl in red leaned in, kissing the ACME agent. 

The kiss was soft and loving, not what one would normally expect from a professional criminal and yet it’s exactly what Julia had expected. Only stopping when both girls finally needed air, Carmen smiled. “I love you too Jules.”

**Author's Note:**

> To people who watched The 100, yes that was a Clexa reference in the confession part. Anyways, like I wrote at the beginning please comment and help me get better at this


End file.
